Why One Should Not
by Trio-Spade
Summary: a one shot. no real pairns, sad, people die, you will kill me. Harry and Sev get along. better sum inside


**Title: Why One Should Not-**

**Author:Trio Spade**

**Beta: Neko Enchantment and Kime**

**Summary: Just a sad little thing that nearly got me killed by my groop of pre readers. It originally ended with Sev being the only survivor, but that nearly got a bullet in the head so was forced to give it a happy ending.**

**Paring(s): None really but if you want you can consider it a HP x SS**

**Book/Movie: Harry Potter**

**Rating:R**

**AN:All characters and idea's of the Harry Potter world do not belong to me. Storyline and plot are mine, alone with any original characters though so do not use without my permission please.**

_**'Why One Should NOT Mix Bullfrog Warts and Wolfs Bain into a Dreamless Sleep Draft'**_

_Um. . . .Hi. I know this isn't the report on 'Why One Should NOT Mix Bullfrog Warts and Wolfs Bain into a Dreamless Sleep Draft', but ya know, there are times when one must speak their mind, and right now is one of them. With all that has happened in life during our generations, and others, it seems like the end. But ya know, as long as you can put your mind to it you can come out on top._

_With all the fighting and war that has been going on, along with all the atacks, it seems at time to get overwhelming. I watch as my friends, classmates, and professers worry about what is happining. I watch as they cry and break into hysterics when informed that someone they loved and/or cherished deeply has been hurt badly, or sometimes killed._

_I stand and listen as people yell and scream about the unfairness of lossing some one. I want to weep with them, but, I am a Gryffindor, I will stand strong and see the storm through. I will fight. It is the least I can do, it is not the only thing I can do, but then it is. I will protect those who I care about so that they can be happy. I will fight so they don't have too._

_I don't have a family but then I do. They are not blood, but they are mine. They are all four houses, and I cherish every one of them. So I will fight on, it will get to me, but I'm bloody stuborn. I'll do my damnist to-_

Severus Snape finished reading the 'report'. It had been found on the body of the boy who had fallen in the fight. He cluched the partchment tightly. He chose not to notice the trails of wetness that made their way down his cheeks.

Harry Potter was dead. The fight had reached the grounds of Hogwarts and as a good little Gryffindor, Harry had went out and met his enemy head on. Harry won, but they all had lost.

Snape wanted to hex himself. Harry had been writting the report during detention when the fighting had started. He had snached up his parchment, shoved it into a pocket and gone to meat his doom. Harry had done it to protect them all. He had done it to end the war, to keep them safe.

He was stuborn, just as he said. He was brave, just as everyone knew. He was special, Just-

"Sorry Professor, but I haven't finished that report yet."

Snape snapped his head around to see Harry chuckled as he leand on the doorway to keep himself up. He stood with determination. Yes, this boy-no man, was stuborn as all bloody hell. Snape stood, with stiff purposeful steps and moved quickly to the boy.

Harry looked up at his professer. After seven years of dancing the same dance with this teacher he'd never seen that look before. Harry smiled as strong arms embraced him tightly and held him without care.

"Don't you ever make me feel like this again . . . .Harry." Snape hissed, his tone becoming gentle and caring.

"Only for you." Harry breathed.

They had lost every one. Draco Malfoy, the entire Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagal, absolutly everyone they knew and cared for. They only had each other left in their lives.

"Spoilt little bastard."

"You made me that way."

"Selfless Prick."

"Only because it urks you."

"I should rip out your backbone."

"It would make me more flexible."

"Harry. . . .I-"

"I love you too."

Their bantring ended there. But one question remaind.

"You d-"

"Ya know, shrubs make 'VERY' good decoise if you set them up before hand." Harry chuckled.

"You wouldn't happen to have a healing poion. . .or six would you?" Severus chuckled and moved his 'charge' to sit on one of the empty stools. He handed the potion to his waiting patient. The man gulped it quickly, heaving a heavy sigh after it took effect.

Snape snached him up yet again.

"C'mon love, let's go to bed."

With that it was over. They were the last of their friends and family, but they were still together.

Yep, kill me.


End file.
